


Late Night Talks

by Kerbie



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Camping, Confessions, Exhibitionism, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Good ole fun times in a tent, Oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 20:38:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20020678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerbie/pseuds/Kerbie
Summary: NOAH is camping while on their expedition of the Crystal Tower. Everyone else is asleep in their tents, except for you and G'raha. Amidst all the talking, things start leading into more desires





	Late Night Talks

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This was a fun write. It was nice to work on a bit of young G'raha before he became the Exarch. Hope you guys enjoy! Feel free to shoot me a follow on Twitter @KerbieLux.

“It looks like we may have to draw today’s expedition to a close for now,” Cid said as he was grabbing the last of our equipment. “I thank you all for coming. We made a lot of progress and we’ll no doubt make even more tomorrow.” We all packed up and made our way back to our campsite. Biggs was carrying Wedge on his shoulder, Rammbroes was discussing more information with Cid, and I was standing next to G’raha. I really haven’t had a chance to talk to him much, he’s always been more focused on learning about the Crystal Tower. Though I must say, I would like to learn more about him. He’s been a gentleman to me and a lot of fun to be around. As the night drew near, Biggs prepared a fire for us to sit around and discuss our findings and other small talk. Laughs were shared, information about ancient Allagans discussed, and much more. “Well, I shall see you all in the morn!” Cid spoke as he headed for his tent. Rammbroes to his tent, Biggs and Wedge, and then G’raha. I stayed by the fire as I really haven’t felt tired.

I got lost in my thoughts, thinking about everything that’s happened. The secrets we learned so far, everyone I’ve met, and more or less, thinking about what’s next for me. Suddenly, “Thought you would be asleep by now.” G’raha’s voice rang. I look towards him and smiled, “Just thinking. A lot.” G’raha sat next to me by the fire, “Surely, I would like to hear of what’s going through that mind of yours.” I blushed at his statement.

As we sat by the fire, losing ourselves in conversation, I couldn't help but...feel something. Something... wonderful for him. The way his ruby eye looked at me, his laugh when I tell him the funny stories from my adventures, and his fascination with the tower. I felt like my stomach was doing flips. Then all of a sudden, he looks at me. "I should be thanking you for all you have done for NOAH." G'raha spoke. I smiled and replied, "Really, I should be thanking you." G'raha just chuckled at that, his left ear slightly twitching. "To be honest, I was so focused on learning the secrets of the Tower that I couldn't focus on on anything else. Now, throughout all of this, I am very happy to be searching this tower with you." My cheeks blush and my stomach dropped. "I feel the same, G'raha." We both stood up and made our way back to our tents "We should rest. We have a long day ahead of us." G'raha spoke, helping me up from my spot. I made it to my tent, "G'raha," I beckoned.

He walks over to me. "Something on your mind?" he asked. Come on you can do this. "W-well yes" I replied nervously. Then all of a sudden, I placed my lips on his. Did I just? Well it's now or never. I pulled away from the kiss. He looks stunned. Oh gods what have I done? "G'raha, I'm so" before I knew it, he pulled me in for another kiss. This one felt more passionate. He smiles in the kiss. "I would be lying if I haven't felt the same way."

The kiss felt so sweet and felt so right. As we pulled away once more, we looked in each other’s eyes. “My apologies, my friend.” G’raha said, his ears pinned down. “I’ve always wanted this, but I was afraid of being so selfish. Pray, forgive me.” I smiled at him, “Pray forgive me, G’raha, though, I wouldn’t be opposed to you sharing my tent with me.” His ears perked up, “A-are you sure?” He asked, stumbling on his words. I pulled him in for a passionate kiss, guiding him to the tent, pushing him to the ground with me on top of him, “Does that answer your question?” I smirked, giving him a wink. He chuckled, “I wouldn’t be opposed to this at all.” 

We quickly pulled each other’s clothes off, I’m not so sure how we managed to do so without waking the others. The moment felt so right. I pulled him up and sat in his lap and he whispered, “you sure you want to do this?” I nodded my head, “Yes.” G’raha chuckled as he gently pushed me on my back. He started kissing my neck, drawing a quiet moan from my lips. “I see that’s a good place to start?” he smirked, trailing them to my breasts. He gently kissed my nipples, sending chills all over me. “G-G’raha” i mewled. He places a finger on my lips, “Wouldn’t want the others to hear us now, would we?” he winked, going back to his kisses. 

He stopped right above my heat. He gently stroked his fingers, feeling the wetness that was for him. “Looks like someone was very eager.” he smirked, causing my face to turn a deeper shade of red. He gently stroked my sex with his tongue. “A-ahh”. Gods this felt so good. His tongue slowly tracing my sex, the warmth, sending me into bliss. He stops for a moment and looks at me, “It seems like someone is ready.” G’raha whispered. I nodded. He slowly inserts his cock in me. Oh Gods, he feels so good. I bite my lip to keep any noise down. G’raha slowly moves his hips, furthering the bliss. He leans closer to my ear and whispers “You feel so nice, my dear.” Not breaking his rhythm, he places a passionate kiss on my lips.

I wrap my arms around him, my nails digging ever so gently against his skin. He moaned in bliss as his pace quickens. “I-I’m about to-” he holds me tight and whispers, “Let go, my dear.” I buried my head in his shoulder, letting the muffled moans slip out as I release. Gods, that felt amazing. He gently lowers me back down, moaning as he finishes on my belly.

His body limps down beside mine. He wraps his toned arm around my frame. “Well, that is one way to unwind.” he chuckled. I rolled over to him and smiled. “How did you get so good?” I asked. G’raha’s ears twitched, “While I may do a lot of reading.of the Allagans, I would be lying if I haven’t dabbled into some erotica when no one was looking.” he replied. “Well, the books have taught you well, G’raha.” I snorted. He just laughed as he pulled me closer to him. “It’s a wonder we haven’t woken anybody up.” he said. We laid in each others arms, talking, joking, until we fell asleep. 

“Rise and shine everyone!” Cid yelled, pulling me out of my slumber. I quickly got dressed and looked over at G’raha, who was still asleep. I smiled as I played with his hair. I walked out of the tent. “Glad you were able to get some rest, my friend.” Cid said. “Yeah, me too.” He chuckled, “Have you seen G’raha by any chance?” My stomach flipped at the question. “He might still be sleeping?” I replied, trying to keep last night’s events to myself. Cid looked at me, as if he knew what happened. He just chuckled, “Well when he wakes up, tell him we’re getting ready.” He walks off. I breathe a sigh of relief. “Oh and another thing,” Cid chimed. “Feel free to stop by one of the nearby inns if you two want more alone time.” 

Oh hells.


End file.
